Mon Maître d'école
by drarry-fanfiction
Summary: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. La guerre est finie et Harry doit apprendre à se reconstruire. Pour cela, il quitte le Monde Sorcier et s'enfuit du pays. Mais 20 ans après avoir tout abandonné et alors que tout allait pour le mieux pour lui, son passé va refaire surface à cause d'une rencontre très inattendue.
1. Prologue: On prend tout et on recommence

Auteur : drarry-fanfiction

Titre : Mon Maître d'école

Résumé : La guerre est finie et Harry doit apprendre à se reconstruire. Pour cela, il quitte le Monde Sorcier et s'enfuit du pays. Mais 20 ans après avoir tout abandonné et alors que tout allait pour le mieux pour lui, son passé va refaire surface à cause d'une rencontre très inattendue.

Genre : Romance

Spoiler : Tome 7 inclus

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Rating : M

Nombre de chapitre : Aucune idée. Pour le moment, seulement 2.

Voilà ! En espérant que ce petit début vous plaise. Je remercie **Grenadine** pour sa très bonne correction et ses conseils. Bonne lecture.

**.**

**.**

**Prologue :** On prend tout et on recommence

.

20 ans sont passés depuis la fin de la guerre et pourtant, les souvenirs m'assaillent comme si tout était hier. Toutes les nuits, je me réveille en sursaut et trempé de sueur à cause de mes cauchemars. Et même si ma cicatrice ne me fait plus souffrir et que Voldemort est mort, mes peurs ne cessent jamais. C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai tout quitté. Tout. Ma famille, mes amis, ma vie tout simplement…

Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus faire semblant, semblant que tout allait bien, que la vie avait repris son cours alors que des milliers de personnes étaient mortes par ma faute. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Rogue, et encore, et encore. Je pourrais continuer longtemps ainsi mais ça ne ferait que ressasser le passé. Un souvenir me revient alors en mémoire, et je souffle sur la bougie à mes côtés, seule source de lumière dans ma misérable chambre, mélancolique.

.

_Flash-Back_

_« C'est fini Ginny… », dis-je, dans un bref soupir__._

_Ginny se retourne brusquement, perdue._

_« De quoi parles-tu Harry chéri ? », me demande-t-elle, un sourire au bout de ses lèvres rosées._

_Je déteste quand elle m'appelle ainsi mais je me retiens de lui dire. Ce n'est pas le moment, je ne dois pas m'égarer. Il faut que je lui dise malgré cette situation déjà bien trop difficile pour moi. Il faut que j'en termine une bonne fois pour toute. Je souffle un grand coup pour me donner du courage et je lui lance d'une voix ferme :_

_« On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, enfin moi, je ne peux plus. C'est terminé. »_

_Un frisson me parcourt l'échine tandis que les yeux de Ginny se rétrécissent pour ne former que de minuscules fentes. Son regard me terrifie et la seule chose qui semble vouloir sortir de ma bouche est un simple : « Je suis désolé… ». Et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que sa main atterrit sur mon visage. Après tout, je m'y attendais._

_« Ne fais pas ça, Harry, me dit-elle d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas. Elle semble furieuse. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi, mais ne fiche pas tout en l'air encore une fois. Tu m'avais promis. »_

_Une promesse de trop encore. Celle de l'épouser et de lui faire des enfants. Elle souhaite que l'on fonde une famille tous les deux, mais moi, je veux juste m'échapper et me reconstruire. Seul._

_« Je n'ai pas le choix et tu le sais. Je dois le faire. Pour moi, comme pour toi. »_

_Ma main se tend vers elle pour caresser tendrement sa joue et sous cet infime frôlement, je la sens se détendre doucement. Ginny soupire et sa colère semble s'évaporer. Seule une profonde tristesse emplit son visage pâle alors qu'elle me dit :_

_« On a toujours le choix. Et tu l'as fait. »_

_C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle part, me laissant seul. Je dois partir au plus vite avant qu'elle ne prévienne Ron et Hermione. Mes bagages en main, je dépose une lettre expliquant mon départ et transplane._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

.

C'est à cet instant que tout a changé. J'ai quitté brusquement l'Angleterre et je suis parti pour la France. Personne n'a jamais pensé à me chercher ici, pas même Hermione. Et pourtant, Merlin, que cette fille est intelligente ! Elle a toujours pensé que si je m'en allais, ce serait dans un pays chaud et lointain. Mais non, j'ai choisi la facilité sachant que cette destination ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit et je ne me suis pas trompé.

Avant, je m'appelais Harry Potter, survivant et vainqueur du Mage Noir. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis que Mark Muller, simple maître d'école.

.

* * *

.

La nuit avait été longue pour Draco, et il n'avait cessé de gigoter dans le lit, trop préoccupé par ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui. A présent, une main sur son visage, il réfléchissait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées, loin de là. On pouvait même dire qu'elles avaient empirées. Son père était en prison et Draco y avait échappé de peu. Sa mère, elle, n'avait pas supporté la solitude froide du manoir et l'absence constante de Lucius ce qui l'avait amené à mourir quelques années auparavant. Draco avait tout perdu, y compris son argent. Toutes leurs économies avaient été prises par le ministère qui avait jugé bon de ne rien leur laisser, pour leur faire payer leur trahison. Alors il avait décidé de tout laisser tomber. De tout recommencer à zéro et de repartir sur de meilleures bases.

Soupirant bruyamment, Draco se redressa doucement. Tournant la tête, il observa sa femme qui dormait toujours. Elle était si belle. Il approcha sa main de son visage mais refusant de la réveiller, il s'arrêta et décida de se lever. Ses membres étaient lourds et endoloris par sa mauvaise nuit et en s'étirant, Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain. A peine entré, il observa son reflet et fut choqué de voir d'énormes cernes s'étirer sous ses yeux. Ses traits étaient fatigués et il semblait avoir pris 5 ans en une nuit.

« Tu as mauvaise mine, chéri. Tu devrais te recoucher. »

Draco regarda Astoria du coin de l'œil, celle-ci avait un sourire moqueur et il la trouva radieuse. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il prit de l'eau froide dans ses mains pour la passer sur son visage, espérant ainsi effacer toute trace de fatigue et prit la parole :

« Il faut que j'aille réveiller Scorpius, je ne peux pas me permettre de me recoucher. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et plaça tendrement ses mains sur ses hanches. Sa mine semblait grave et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Draco sut que la journée n'allait pas aussi bien commencer qu'il l'espérait.

« Ecoute Draco, nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir. En tout cas, moi, je ne le veux pas. Laisse faire le temps, nous nous en sortirons. », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Draco se déshabilla rapidement, voulant terminer cette discussion au plus vite. Il ne souhaitait pas se fâcher avec sa femme mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« Tu étais d'accord avec moi quand nous avons pris cette décision alors s'il te plaît, arrête. Je ne fais pas ça pour moi, ni même pour toi. », dit-il d'une voix froide.

Astoria voulut prendre la parole mais Draco la coupa dans son élan, tout en entrant dans la cabine de douche :

« Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là pour mon fils. Point. La conversation est close, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Maintenant, sors. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Lorsque sa femme fut enfin sortie, Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur de la douche. L'eau coulait toujours et il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il parte, il le fallait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Une fois sec, il rejoignit sa chambre pour s'habiller espérant que sa femme ne soit plus là. Il ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion encore une fois. Enfin habillé, il partit réveiller Scorpius dans sa chambre. Entrant dans la pièce, il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte, se laissant le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre. Son fils était là, profondément endormi. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés entouraient son visage pâle, et ses mains ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher la peluche que Draco lui avait offerte lors de son 6ème anniversaire. Depuis, Scorpius avait bien grandi et au grand désespoir de Draco, il avait tout d'un Malfoy. Même ses yeux étaient d'une couleur grise comme la pierre, tout comme son père.

Passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils, Draco déposa un baiser sur son front. Scorpius plissa le nez et ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement. Un sourire s'apposa sur sa bouche lorsqu'il reconnut son père.

« On part déjà ? », dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Draco se releva doucement et indiqua à Scorpius de le suivre.

« Bientôt Scorpius, bientôt. », murmura Draco.

.

.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Bon ce n'est que le début donc ça prend forme tout doucement. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A suivre.


	2. Chapter 1: Le maître d'école

Je poste le premier chapitre tout de suite car je trouve le prologue est un peu court. Pour les futurs chapitres, je ne sais pas quand je les posterais exactement, cela dépendra de mon temps libre.

Note : Merci à Grenadine pour sa correction.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : **Le maître d'école

Harry avait toujours aimé les enfants, c'est ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs poussé à choisir ce métier. Etre maître d'école l'enchantait, alors depuis quelques temps déjà, il enseignait à des élèves de CM1 dans une école moldue. C'était un établissement très réputé et il était ravi d'y avoir été engagé. Pour en arriver là, Harry avait dû faire de nombreuses années d'études dans une fac et après avoir passé un concours qu'il avait eu haut la main, il s'était installé dans un petit appartement à Paris et avait postulé ici. Avant, il avait toujours cru devenir Auror plus tard mais les choses ne s'étaient pas aussi bien passées qu'il l'avait espéré et il avait dû abandonner cette idée.

Assis à son bureau, Harry attendait patiemment que la cloche sonne et que ses élèves entrent enfin dans la salle de classe. Un sourire aux lèvres, il observa la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins d'enfants, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. De nombreux pupitres étaient disposés de manière régulière et une bibliothèque était arrangée dans le fond. L'atmosphère était calme mais bien sûr, cela n'allait pas durer. Ses élèves avaient entre 9 et 10 ans et à cause de leur petite taille, ils semblaient beaucoup plus jeunes mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de faire un vacarme assourdissant en classe qui finissait par épuiser Harry. Malgré cela, il les aimait beaucoup. Pour lui, ces enfants étaient un peu comme ceux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. L'horloge tinta, indiquant à Harry qu'il était 8 heures. Dans une demi-heure, ses élèves seraient installés ici et ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser à propos de son ancienne vie. Tout cela faisait partie du passé et il savait très bien qu'il fallait le laisser à sa place et ne penser qu'au présent. Maintenant, la seule chose à quoi il devait penser était ce qu'il allait donner comme travail à ses élèves. Mathématiques ? Histoire ? Orthographe ?

« Mark ? »

Harry tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui l'appelait et qui l'avait interrompu alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il reconnut sa collègue qui travaillait dans la salle voisine et lui sourit chaleureusement :

« Bonjour Claire, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici ? »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main. C'était une très belle femme, tout comme il les aimait. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage à la perfection. Son nez était légèrement retroussé et ses yeux bleus en amandes pétillaient de gaieté.

« La directrice aimerait s'entretenir avec toi ce soir, après que tu aies fini ta journée, ajouta-t-elle, en grimaçant. Nom d'un chien, cette vieille peau me prend vraiment pour son commis. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail comme ça. »

Harry aimait bien cette fille, avec son fort caractère et sa langue bien pendue. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il préféra ne pas y penser.

En se rappelant les paroles de la jeune femme, Harry soupira bruyamment. A tous les coups, sa directrice voulait lui refourguer un nouvel élève ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. 27 élèves, c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour lui et il avait du mal à faire régner le calme dans sa classe. Mais bon, un élève de plus ne changerait sûrement pas grand-chose. Il espérait juste que ce soit un garçon, les filles étaient décidément trop bavardes. Surtout à cet âge.

« D'accord, je ne manquerais pas d'y aller. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. », dit-il.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de sa salle de classe encore vide. Ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que des éclats de voix se firent entendre qu'Harry se replongea dans la réalité. Comme souvent, il avait oublié de préparer ses cours ce qui l'embêtait un peu.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer ses élèves. Chacun était consacré à diverses occupations : quelques-uns discutaient ensemble, d'autres se poussaient gentiment ou se couraient après. Harry toussa pour tenter d'obtenir leur attentions et sans plus attendre, le bruit des conversations cessa et il les vit se mettre vivement deux par deux et s'aligner en file indienne.

« Bonjour les enfants. Allez-y, vous pouvez entrer. »

Harry s'effaça derrière la porte pour les laisser passer. Chacun lui adressa un « Bonjour monsieur Muller. » ce qui le fit sourire.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Harry les compta un par un pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun absent. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient tous présents. Se dirigeant vers le grand tableau noir, il prit une craie et écrivit la date en disant :

« Pour bien commencer la journée, nous allons faire un peu de grammaire. »

Tous les élèves poussèrent un gros soupir et Harry entendit une multitude de « Oh non ! » ce qui le fit rire.

.

* * *

.

La journée était enfin finie et Harry était épuisé. Il adorait ses élèves mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient le fatiguer. Il avait toujours été un professeur sans grande autorité alors ces petits monstres en profitaient grandement. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, Harry détestait leur crier dessus. Ca n'avait jamais été dans sa nature. Soupirant, il repensa au rendez-vous qu'il avait avec sa directrice et espérait que cela se terminerait rapidement. Il n'aimait pas cette femme, elle l'exaspérait avec sa voix criarde et désagréable. De plus, Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui ce qu'il ne supportait pas.

Arrivé devant le bureau de sa supérieure, Harry frappa quelques coups et entra sans même attendre une quelconque autorisation. La vieille dame était assise à son bureau, un stylo à la main. Ses traits paraissaient fatigués et quelques rides ornaient son visage pâle. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus en un chignon décoiffé et une énorme pile de feuille était entreposée devant elle, ce qui ne semblait pas l'inquiéter du tout.

« Monsieur Muller, je vous attendais justement. »

La directrice lui fit un signe lui indiquant qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Harry était surpris. Comment avait-elle fait pour le reconnaître alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas regardé ? Etait-il donc si prévisible ? Puis, les yeux toujours rivés vers ses papiers, sa directrice reprit :

« Je pense que vous savez déjà la raison de notre rendez-vous. Harry approuva d'un signe de la tête mais elle n'en prit même pas compte. Un nouvel élève rejoindra votre classe d'ici quelques jours. Ses parents viendront discuter avec vous demain un peu avant le début des cours pour que vous leur indiquiez les fournitures qu'il faut à leur fils. Cela vous convient-il ? Ah, j'allais oublier. Il vous faudra être patient, Monsieur Muller. Cette élève vient d'Angleterre et d'après ses parents, il ne parle pas très bien le français. »

Si Harry l'avait pu, il lui aurait bien répondu que non, cela ne lui convenait guère et qu'elle pouvait se le garder son élève mais il jugea bon de ne pas le faire. Il tenait trop à son travail alors le « Bien, madame. » qu'il lui répondit semblait beaucoup plus approprié. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire. Se relevant, Harry se dirigea vers la porte mais la main sur la poignée, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un détail.

« Ce nouvel élève, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

La directrice leva enfin les yeux vers lui et lui répondit, de sa voix aiguë:

« Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Quel drôle de nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent brusquement et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il dut se retenir un moment contre la porte pour ne pas vaciller et il avait la nette impression que son cœur n'allait jamais reprendre son rythme normal. Malfoy. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête comme un martèlement puissant. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Après tant de temps et maintenant que sa vie avait repris son cours, le destin ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Harry secoua vivement la tête, ne parvenant pas à y croire. Il avait mis des années à se refaire une vie pratiquement normale, à tenter d'oublier ses années passées. Mais en une fraction de seconde, tout lui avait sauté à la figure, comme un véritable coup de poing.

« Un problème, monsieur Muller ? »

Aucune inquiétude ne semblait paraître dans sa voix et Harry pensa plutôt qu'elle se fichait ouvertement de lui. Mais il n'y fit même pas attention. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le tourmentait à ce moment-là. Harry aurait aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'il se réveille d'un moment à un autre mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« Non, madame. Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Sa voix rauque laissait transparaître un léger tremblement mais si infime que sa supérieur n'y fit même pas attention. Elle lui indiqua qu'il pouvait disposer mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait besoin de se détendre et sans même dire au revoir, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, il en prit une d'une main tremblante. Harry ne savait pas comment mais il était devenu accro à ses choses moldues. Le goût n'était pas spécialement agréable mais ça le détendait et il se contrefichait que ce ne soit pas bon pour sa santé. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées car bientôt, il devrait affronter quelque chose de bien pire qu'une simple cigarette et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Malfoy. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était lors d'une cérémonie à Poudlard en hommage aux combattants de la guerre qui n'avait pas survécu. Harry n'avait pas voulu venir, mais Hermione l'y avait forcé. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû y aller.

.

_Assis sur une chaise, Harry s'ennuyait. Il était seul à la table, tous les autres étaient partis danser sur la piste. La musique lui faisait mal aux oreilles et il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il avait dit oui à Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir. Il aurait préféré être dans sa maison, tranquillement installé sur son canapé à lire des bouquins tout en buvant de la Bièraubeurre avec dans ses bras, Ginny. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'Hermione vienne mettre son grain de sel en le forçant à venir ici. Ginny avait eu de la chance elle, elle était tombée malade la veille et n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Pourtant, il avait supplié Hermione de le laisser en prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper de sa copine mais rien à faire, cette fille était vraiment bornée._

_Soupirant, Harry posa sa tête sur la table et la cogna une fois. Puis une deuxième fois. Et encore et encore._

_« Potter, si tu crois que tu n'es pas assez stupide comme ça, je te conseille d'y aller plus fort. »_

_Harry releva la tête si vitequ'il s'en fit mal au cou. Observant la personne qui lui faisait face, il reconnut Draco Malfoy qui arborait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Harry sentit une bouffée de haine remonter le long de son corps. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Même après tant d'années, seul Malfoy lui faisait ressentir ce genre de chose._

_« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, sale fouine. »_

_Un pli amer déforma la bouche de Draco mais il retint une réplique acerbe._

_« Potty, je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. Toutes ces gamineries ne sont plus de mon âge alors si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une banale discussion avec moi, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste ici. »_

_Alors que Draco commençait déjà à s'en aller, Harry attrapa son poignet et répliqua, d'une façon ironique :_

_« Tu vas me faire croire que Toi, le grand Draco Malfoy, tu ne souhaites plus embêter ton cher Petit Pote Potter, c'est bien ce que tu es en train de dire ? »_

_Malfoy se retourna vivement, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Absolument Potter, mais si ton minable cerveau n'a pas encore compris, je peux consentir à te le répéter. »_

_Harry pointa son doigt sur lui tout en disant, dans un murmure :_

_« Prouve-le-moi. »_

_Harry avait fait exprès de provoquer Malfoy, il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient alors obscurcis et une étrange lueur était apparue. C'est ainsi que Draco avait ajouté, tout en s'asseyant à côté de Harry :_

_« C'est ce qu'on va voir Potter. »_

_C'est à partir de là que tout avait commencé. Malfoy avait commandé une bouteille d'alcool et servi deux verres. Il en avait pris un et tout en le levant pour trinquer avec Harry, Draco lui avait dit :_

_« A la tienne, Potter. »_

_Malfoy avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il but son verre tout en grimaçant. Harry avait alors fait de même, quoiqu'un peu réticent face à l'apparence étrangement noire de la boisson que Malfoy lui avait servi. Peut-être que Malfoy avait empoisonné son breuvage mais à cet instant, Harry s'en moquait royalement. Il voulait juste en profiter et pouvoir oublier toutes les atrocités que la guerre lui avait fait endurer alors sans même réfléchir, il prit son verre et bu le liquide d'une seule traite. Un goût âpre et étonnamment fort avait alors empli sa bouche. En toussotant, Harry s'était écrié :_

_« Bon sang, Malfoy. Tu veux me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donc fait avaler ? »_

_Un sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de Malfoy et de sa voix trainante, il lui avait répondu :_

_« Potter, on appelle ça de l'absinthe. Tu devrais connaître pourtant, cet alcool est moldu. »_

_De l'a quoi ? Harry n'avait jamais entendu ce nom-là et il aurait préféré ne jamais y goûter. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais apprécié les alcools forts. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Malfoy avait de nouveau rempli leurs verres et rien qu'en repensant au goût du liquide qu'il venait de boire, il eut la nausée._

_« Malfoy, je ne compte pas boire une seconde fois de ton truc immonde alors c'est inutile de me resservir. »_

_Draco avait alors relevé les yeux vers lui et avait répondu, d'un air moqueur :_

_« Je savais que tu étais une mauviette, Potter mais à ce point-là, tu bats tous les records. »_

_Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et tout en affrontant Malfoy du regard, il vida son verre. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir répondu à la provocation du blond mais il ne voulait pas que Malfoy prenne le dessus sur lui alors il continua de boire avec lui. Un troisième verre puis un quatrième. Et ce n'est que lorsque la bouteille fut finie qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry avait la tête qui tournait et sa vision se troublait quelque fois. Malfoy ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état, ses yeux brillaient et ses joues rouges indiquaient qu'il était complètement saoul._

_« Dis-moi Potty, ça te dis d'aller te promener dans le parc. Il y a trop de bruit ici. »_

_Harry avait la bouche sèche et pâteuse à cause de l'alcool et il n'avait pas le courage de répondre alors il hocha simplement la tête. Malfoy se leva et tout en titubant, il se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas continuer à boire l'alcool moldu que le blond lui avait fait goûter et se relevant difficilement de sa chaise, il suivit Malfoy dehors. Sans un mot, ils passèrent les portes du château et Harry ne sachant pas où Draco l'emmenait, il lui demanda._

_« Tu verras bien, Potter. », fut la seule réponse du Serpentard._

_Quelques pas plus tard, Malfoy s'arrêta brutalement et Harry lui fonça dedans._

_« Bordel Malfoy, tu peux pas prévenir ? »_

_Le blond se retourna vers lui et Harry fut surpris de le voir si près. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi proche de Draco un jour et ça le troublait. Il voyait chaque détail du visage de Malfoy et il le trouva beau. De la légère courbure de ses lèvres, à ses yeux d'un gris presque métallique et aux quelques plis apparents sur son front pâle, tout chez Malfoy était d'une beauté froide et inaccessible. Harry s'aperçut soudain que les lèvres de Malfoy bougeaient et qu'il semblait lui dire quelque chose. Il vit alors l'ancien Serpentard lui tendre une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et la prit instinctivement, sans quitter les lèvres de Draco du regard. Harry semblait hypnotisé et Malfoy dû s'en rendre compte car il releva le visage d'Harry pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux, Malfoy le regardait et sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochaient doucement l'un de l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Malfoy sur ses lèvres et un frisson parcourut son corps comme une décharge électrique. Leurs lèvres semblaient irrémédiablement attirées et alors même qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, une voix cria au loin :_

_« Harry! »_

_Brusquement, ils s'éloignèrent et Harry reconnut la voix d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le temps et ses mains empoignèrent le col de la chemise d'Harry._

_« Ne recommence jamais ça, Potter ou je te jure que je te tue. »_

_Malfoy avait dit cette phrase d'une voix froide et méprisante. Il semblait complètement revenu à lui et jamais, Harry ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. C'est comme si les yeux du blond lui lançaient des éclairs. Puis comme brûlé par sa proximité avec Potter, Malfoy le relâcha si vite qu'Harry tomba sur le sol et le Serpentard partit._

_Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi. Mais lorsqu'Hermione le retrouva, sa position n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours assis sur le sol, les yeux dans le vide._

_« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ça ne va pas ? », avait-elle dit d'une voix tremblante d'inquiétude._

_Mais il n'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de se lever comme un automate. Harry ne voulait pas parler, il souhaitait juste oublier qu'il avait failli embrasser Malfoy. Tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que tout cela n'était pas anodin. Il l'avait toujours su._

_._

_._

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, donnez-moi vos impressions.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 2: Première rencontre

Voici le second chapitre de ma fiction, avec un peu de retard. Je m'en excuse. J'espère toutefois qu'il plaira même s'il n'a pas été corrigé étant donné que je n'ai personne pour le corriger. Pour le chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas quand il viendra mais je vais essayer de le faire rapidement. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 :** Première rencontre

.

Ce matin-là, Harry était arrivé en avance au travail ce qui était rare venant de lui. Après toutes ces années, il n'était jamais parvenu à être ponctuel et cette situation était due au faite qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Depuis que sa directrice lui avait annoncé la venue du fils de Malfoy dans sa classe, son anxiété n'avait pas diminué et Harry comptait les heures qui le séparaient de la confrontation avec l'ancien Serpentard. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler et la tasse de café qu'il venait de se servir déborda quelque peu sur ces papiers. Un juron lui échappa sans retenue et anxieux, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Vous devriez faire plus attention à votre langage, monsieur Muller. Nous sommes dans une école ici, pas dans une foire. », lui dit sa directrice qui venait d'arriver.

Harry approuva les dires de sa supérieure et s'excusa platement. Il se fichait complètement de qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Sans dire un mot, elle partit rejoindre sa classe.

Quelques coups frappèrent alors contre la porte et son cœur manqua un battement. Son horloge murale lui indiquait 8h00, il ne pensait pas que son rendez-vous arriverait aussi tôt. Mais c'était mal connaître Malfoy, déjà à Poudlard, ce dernier était toujours à l'heure. Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Harry leur ordonna de rentrer tout en essayant de contrôler le brusque tremblement de sa voix. La poignée se tourna lentement et une voix s'éleva. Harry ferma les yeux, le souffle court.

« Bonjour monsi- »

Cette dernière s'était brusquement arrêtée et Harry n'en était guère surpris. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Malfoy le reconnaîtrait dès son entrée dans cette salle. Ce n'était pas dur en même temps car malgré les années, le brun n'avait en rien changé.

Ses cheveux ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangés avec le temps mais il n'y pouvait rien, il tenait ça de son père et il ne le changerait pour rien au monde. De plus, sa collègue lui avait affirmé qu'ainsi, Harry avait l'air tout droit sorti d'une incroyable nuit de folie. Ses yeux, eux, étaient toujours verts. Mais d'un vert bien plus éclatant qu'auparavant, ce qui était sûrement dû au faite qu'il ne portait plus ces horribles lunettes. L'ancien Gryffondor était devenu un homme. Un vrai. Sa carrure s'était développée et puis, il avait grandi. Beaucoup. Et surtout, Harry était beau. Pas d'une beauté à en faire pâlir une Vélane mais d'une beauté simple et naturelle.

« Potter ? »

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs la bouche grande ouverte de surprise et ses sourcils n'étaient presque plus visibles sous ses mèches de cheveux qui barraient son front tant ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

Harry aurait ri de l'expression du blond s'il n'était pas affreusement gêné de cette situation.

« Draco. », le salua-t-il d'une façon nonchalante.

Harry espérait que Malfoy n'avait pas entendu le léger tremblement de sa voix mais apparemment ce dernier était plus préoccupé à reprendre sa respiration qui semblait précipité. Mais il se reprit vite et sa voix glaciale retentit brutalement dans la pièce :

« Malfoy. Pour toi, ce sera Malfoy. Nous n'avons pas élevé les hypogriffes ensemble, il me semble. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Même après tant d'années, Malfoy n'avait pas changé non plus. Toujours aussi méprisant et sûr de lui.

« C'est ridicule. », ajouta Harry en secouant la tête. « Nous n'avons plus 12 ans. Tu dev- »

Malfoy le coupa finalement et s'avançant vers Harry, il murmura froidement :

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, Potter. »

Le brun plongea alors son regard dans celui de Draco.

« Monsieur Muller. », rectifia doucement Harry. « Ici, c'est Monsieur Muller. »

Harry observa attentivement la réaction du blond attendant une nouvelle réplique acerbe de son ancien ennemi.

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une tête blonde apparu et Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Ce petit garçon ressemblait en tout point à son père : une couleur de cheveux identiques, des yeux d'une même couleur grise et des traits fins semblables à ceux de son paternel.

« Dis bonjour, Scorpius. », ordonna son père.

Le jeune Malfoy, malgré sa ressemblance avec son paternel, semblait pourtant différent. Il n'avait pas cet air hautain propre aux Malfoy et paraissait beaucoup plus fragile.

« Bonjour Monsieur. », dit Scorpius tout en tenant la chemise pendante de son père, comme effrayé. Le garçon avait un accent anglais très prononcé mais Harry était persuadé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'intégrer malgré sa timidité. Ses élèves allaient l'adorer.

Harry s'approcha alors et tout en s'agenouillant devant lui, il lui adressa un doux sourire. Il comprenait la peur que le garçon ressentait car lui-même l'avait éprouvé lorsqu'il était entré à l'école de Dudley, son cousin, avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

« Je suis Monsieur Muller mais tu peux m'appeler Mark. Et cette année, tu seras dans ma classe. Je pense que je t'adapterais le programme pour que tu ne sois pas trop délaissé. » Le garçon l'écoutait attentivement et Harry continua. « Les élèves doivent à présent être dans la cour, tu devrais les rejoindre. »

Il tapota doucement la tête du petit et lui indiqua la sortie. Ce dernier regarda alors son père, cherchant comme une approbation de sa part. Malfoy lui fit un signe de tête et ajouta :

« Tu peux y aller, Scorpius. Je te rejoindrais quand j'en aurais terminé avec monsieur Pot - »

Harry le coupa brusquement, de peur qu'il ne dévoile son véritable nom. Il se doutait que le jeune Scorpius savait qui était Potter et il ne souhaitait pas qu'il fasse le lien avec lui.

« Muller. Monsieur Muller. »

Malfoy se retourna alors vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi Potter cachait autant sa véritable identité.

Le jeune Malfoy se dirigea alors vers la sortie, intrigué du comportement de son père et de son professeur. Mais haussant les épaules, il alla rejoindre les élèves qui l'entendaient dehors.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles aucun des deux adultes ne parla. Puis, Harry se décida enfin à bouger et se dirigea lentement vers son bureau pour s'y asseoir. Il indiqua alors à Malfoy qu'il pouvait s'y installer. Le blond l'observa attentivement, semblant vouloir décrypter ses pensées, puis s'assied sur sa chaise. Il croisa les jambes, élégamment, et dit, d'une voix basse, presque en chuchotant :

« Granger et la belette se sont mariés peu après ton départ et ils ont eu une petite fille Rose ainsi qu'un petit garçon Hugo. Mais la Sang-de-Bourbe n'a jamais cessé de te chercher et ça a bouffé son mariage. Weasley l'a quitté il y a un mois. Ta rouquine, elle, est devenue une vraie catin. Elle écarte les cuisses à n'importe qui. Arthur Weasley a quitté le ministère et sa femme est devenue encore plus cinglée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. » Draco observa Potter et sourit d'un air mauvais en apercevant le pli amer qui déformait la bouche du brun. « Tu as foutu un sacré bordel, Potter, tu le sais ça ? »

Harry avait été plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru par les paroles de Malfoy. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait autant de peine à ses proches en les quittant et la culpabilité lui serra le cœur. Mais il ne voulait pas voir l'air de vainqueur de Malfoy à l'idée que ses paroles l'ai atteint alors il répliqua froidement :

« Arrête ça, Malfoy. Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela et j'aimerais en finir avec toi au plus vite. » Il prit un papier et un stylo pour noter toutes les fournitures dont Scorpius aurait besoin tout au long de l'année. « Voici, tous les fournitures dont ton fils aura besoin. Pour aujourd'hui, je lui fournirais le nécessaire. Les élèves ont cours le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi matin, le jeudi et le vendredi. Ils sont présents à tous les cours et ton fils ne fait pas exception. En dehors des cours, il y a une garderie pour s'occuper de ton enfant si tu n'as pas le temps. Les cours débutent à 8h30. La pause déjeuner est à 11h30 et se termine à 13h30. La fin des cours sonne à 16h30. Souhaites-tu que ton fils mange à la cantine ce midi ? »

Il connaissait ces phrases par cœur et les servait à chaque parent d'un nouvel élève qui arrivait dans sa classe. Harry releva alors la tête après sa longue tirade et observa le blond qui semblait stupéfait.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors décide toi. »

Le blond sembla enfin revenir à lui et demanda au brun d'inscrire son fils à la cantine.

Harry se leva donc, suivit de Malfoy, et se dirigea vers la porte qui l'ouvrit. Tendant la main au blond pour la lui serrer, il aperçut Malfoy qui semblait foudroyé sur place par son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête et soupira, trouvant pathétique le comportement de Malfoy. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas changé.

« Les gens se serrent la main pour se dire au revoir mais aussi pour mettre fin à la conversation. Ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité, ce n'est en aucun cas un geste amical. »

Malfoy plissa les yeux de colère et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais il décida de ne rien dire et de s'en aller, furieux de s'être fait humilier.

Harry soupira, la journée allait être longue.

.

* * *

.

Harry n'avait pas eu tort, sa journée avait été un véritable calvaire et il était soulagé d'avoir enfin terminé. Après son entrevue avec Malfoy, il n'avait cessé d'être dans ses pensées et les élèves l'avaient remarqué. Ils s'inquiétaient pour leur professeur qui d'habitude si joyeux semblait aujourd'hui bouleversé. Harry avait passé la matinée à s'occuper de Scorpius en lui expliquant le fonctionnement de son cours et ce qu'il attendait de lui tout au long de l'année. Il l'avait placé à côté de Maxence, un gentil garçon qui l'aiderait sûrement à s'intégrer dans la classe.

Tout au long de la journée, le brun n'avait cessé de penser au moment où il recroiserait Malfoy. Mais cela n'arriva pas et lorsqu'il voulut rendre Scorpius à son père à la sortie des cours, c'est une femme qu'il vit et il fut subjugué par sa beauté. Elle était grande et élancée. Ses longs cheveux châtains pendaient le long de ses épaules et son visage était aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Ses yeux, eux, étaient marron-vert. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Astoria Malfoy Greengrass, je suis la mère de Scorpius. » Elle tendit la main pour lui serrer et Harry l'a pris tout en se présentant. Dès lors qu'il annonça son faux nom, cette dernière eut un sourire énigmatique et Harry eut l'impression d'être démasqué. En même temps, elle devait le connaître sachant que son mari n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Madame. »

Scorpius arriva alors, parlant à un élève de sa classe. Ce jeune homme s'était vraiment bien intégré et Harry en était heureux pour lui. Il commençait à apprécier ce garçon qui pourtant si semblable en apparence à son père était totalement différent. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère, Scorpius eut un sourire qui illumina son visage et il s'approcha d'eux tout en disant au revoir à son ami.

« Bonjour, mère. », salua le jeune garçon tout en faisant un léger baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

La femme salua Harry de la tête et prit congé. Le brun soupira. La journée était finie, il pouvait enfin rentré chez lui.

.

* * *

.

Poussant la porte de son appartement, Harry déposa son manteau sur le bureau qui trônait dans l'entrée et se déchaussa. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'affala bruyamment dans le canapé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta ainsi, les yeux dans le vide. Puis, sans prévenir, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fouilla longtemps et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une grosse malle en bois couverte de poussière était maintenant entre ses mains.

Après quelques instants, Harry tendit la main et ouvrit la mallette qui émit un grincement à son ouverture. A l'intérieur, de nombreuses choses étaient empilés les unes sur les autres : sa baguette magique, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs, des lettres et des photos et pleins d'autres choses encore. Harry eut la gorge serrée face à tous ses souvenirs qui surgissait à cette vue. Il prit les photos dans ces mains et les observa. Sur une, on apercevait Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils se tenaient les uns contre les autres, dans une étreinte amicale. Sur une autre, on voyait plusieurs anciens Gryffondors avec Harry. Harry resta longtemps ainsi, à regarder les photos.

Puis, lorsque le jour finit par se coucher et que la pièce s'assombrit, il reposa les photos dans la malle, la ferma et la remit à sa place. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus ouvert son coffre et il avait fallu qu'il rencontre Malfoy pour cela. Même après tout ce temps, Malfoy avait toujours été une plaie pour lui et ça ne changerait jamais.

.

.

.

.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, j'en suis désolée mais je manquais de temps car je suis en pleine révision pour mes examens. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. A suivre.

S.


End file.
